geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
Comfy winter fashion
Hey there fashionistas! it's winter! Now since it's winter you'll want to dress in the three C's(cold,comfy,cute)and heres a tip layering layering is everything you can match a coat with a t-shirt and vest leggings with a skirt whatever you like so without further ado here are some cold,comfy,cute, style ideas that will keep you warm & cute though the whole winter!! FASHION IDEAS: SPRING-Y LOOK:match a floral tank-top with a black or navy blue blazer,get some black leggings,and black or brown boots to give your winter look a nice little spring touch! SNOWFLAKE CHIC:get a dark colored cami and match it with white cardigan or a white jacket.Pair it up with black leggings and white boots to give a snowflake look! don't forget to accecorise! add a bag or a clutch! SNOWED-IN STYLE!:Were a long sleeved bedazzled shirt match it with a swamp green winter coat,black slacks & and some brown boots.oh! and you can also match it with a lether bag DON'T use pleather (fake leather!) remember fake is tottaly out! NOTE:this outfit is usally for colder days try wereing it when it's below 60 dagrees!. SWINTER!(summer &winter):NOTE:TRY WEREING THIS ON WARMER DAYS LIKE IF IT'S OVER 60 DAGREES! Match a white tube or tank top with a black blazer,add some black leggings and a pair of flats.Hey! who said you can't were tube tops in the winter?! NOBODY. ICE COLD CASUAL:Get a plain white T-shirt and match it with a black cardigan.get a pair of jeans, and get some black lether boots.need a little more? i've got that covered! pair it with a cut printed scarf to finish the look! ICE COLD CUTIE:Get pastel colored off the shoulder shirt match it with printed scarf,dark black jeans,and add some brown boots to give off a nice girly look! OFF THE SHOULDER CHIC:Get a navy blue off the shoulder shirt with white stripes match it with black leggings,a printed scarf,black boots.I think this look is perfect for all types of stlyes! evan gothics! WINTER OLYMPICS:get a white tube or tank-top & and pair it with a lettermans jacket,get some black slacks.and a pair of sneaker.This outfit is perfect for winter sports. BANANA ICE:Get a white t-shirt match it with a yellow jacket,black leggings,brown boots,and striped socks.This outfit doesn't take much efort so you could were this for just a casual day with your friends or a day at school! CHRISMAS MAGIC:Get a white tube top (or a tank)match it with a knitted chrismas sweater and some black slacks,and some boots. SASSY SNOWFLAKE:Get a white t-shirt,with a grey coat,your best pair of jeans, boots or sneakers,and to top the look off get a nice snug fit hat! BUNDLE OF BEAUTY:Get any long sleeve shirt you have match it with a purple coat,black denim jaens,a printed scarf,and a pair of boots.this outfit is perfect to keep you warm and super cute! VANILLA ICE:Match a puffy white coat with fur around the hoodie with a pair of jeans and boots.so you'll have the resemlens to a vanilla cupcake sweet,puffy and,preaty. So yeah that was GEEKLYCHIC"s take on winter fashion! Just remember that you can add your own acceories to make it your own style!!